Droga
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: Watson regresa al 221B y encuentra a Holmes en un estado... algo deplorable. Viñeta yaoi.


_Holis~ Otro fic de Holmes y Watson, si, esta vez de las pelis~ Espero que les guste :)_

_**Advertencia: yaoi.**  
_

_****_**Los personajes son de Connan Doyle y para este fic tomé pretados a Robert Downey Jr y Jude Law para interpretarlos :)**

* * *

Droga.

Llegué a aquella conocida vivienda después de unos dos meses de haberme mudado, junto a Gladstone, mi perro, ya que había aprovechado para sacarlo a pasear. La adorable señora Hudson me atendió, como siempre, pero me atacó al instante con una sarta de lamentos y críticas para con mi amigo, Sherlock Holmes, diciéndome que hacía días que no salía de su habitación y más que no probaba bocado alguno. Suspiré profundamente, era lo mismo que me había dicho el inspector Lestrade por telegrama, que hacía mucho tiempo no veía al detective y que no le respondía los mensajes que le había mandado, ni los suyos ni los de los demás inspectores de Socotland Yard. Demasiado preocupado, me dirigí a la sala y, al entrar, me invadió un ambiente completamente viciado, al igual que una oscuridad tremenda.

— ¡Holmes!— grité, caminando como pude –esquivando las cosas que había esparcidas por el piso–, para abrir las ventanas— ¡Holmes!— volví a gritar, abriéndolas de un golpe fuerte, y ventilando por fin la habitación.

No recibí respuesta alguna, sólo silencio, por lo que me preocupé aún más. ¿En dónde se había metido? ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo? Comencé a buscar por la sala, hasta que me atreví a entrar a su habitación. Y allí lo encontré, estaba tirado en su cama, boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y demasiado tranquilo para su inquieta alma. Me le acerqué desesperado, pensando en lo peor, y le tomé el pulso. Vivía. Suspiré profundamente aliviado, para luego tomar mi pequeña petaca de brandi y acercársela a los labios, para despertarlo. Con un sonoro gruñido, abrió los ojos de par en par y me miró, a la vez que tomaba fuertemente mi saco con sus manos y me acercaba a él.

— Watson…— susurró débilmente. Pero luego fue como si una gran descarga eléctrica lo invadiera de repente, ya que se incorporó de un salto y gritó— ¡Watson, al fin regresó, mi querido!

Lo miré sumamente extrañado y suspiré negando con la cabeza. Apoyé una mano en su pecho e hice fuerza para que volviera a acostarse sobre la cama. Fue entonces cuando noté sus dilatadas pupilas. Miré a nuestro alrededor y vi más de una jeringuilla tirada en el piso, junto a un frasco vacío, roto. Enfadado, le tomé el brazo y le arremangué la sucia camisa que llevaba puesta.

— ¡Holmes! ¡Va a matarse! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decírselo! ¡¿Qué fue esta vez, cocaína o morfina?

Refunfuñó, como siempre, soltándose de mi agarre y girando sobre la cama, dándome la espalda.

— ¡Esas jeringuillas son las que me mantienen vivo! ¡Usted va a matarme! ¿Por qué no lo entiende?

— ¿De qué rayos está hablando, Holmes? Esas malditas drogas que usa...

— ¡Deje de insultar a la única cosa en el mundo que mantiene mi mente activa!— me interrumpió, gritando y acurrucándose aún más entre las desechas sábanas.

Nunca lo había visto así. Volví a suspirar y me senté a su lado, mirando a la pared. De seguro se debía a un efecto de las drogas, pero aún así, no podía permitirme dejarlo solo.

— Esa maldita mujer…— susurró entonces.

Lo miré arqueando las cejas— ¿De qué habla?

Se levantó bruscamente, sorprendiéndome, y acercándose demasiado a mí— De esa maldita mujer suya… va a hacer que se aleje de mi… para siempre ¡Usted va a abandonarme, cambiarme por ella!

Abrí mis ojos de par en par, inaudito. Sabía que Holmes no quería a Mary, pero eso no le daba ningún derecho a llamarla como la estaba llamando, además de que estaba diciendo puras mentiras, seguramente guiado por las drogas que estaban invadiendo su sistema.

— ¡Holmes! ¡Deje de decir eso! ¡Yo jamás podría abandonarlo! ¡Y no insulte a Mary!

Se me acercó aún más y podría jurar que sus ojos estaban llorosos— Ya lo hizo… ya me abandonó…— tomó fuertemente la bufanda que llevaba puesta y me acercó más a él, haciendo que nuestro rostros se acercaran peligrosamente. Vi claramente como su labio inferior temblaba débilmente— Ya lo ha hecho…— susurró, bajando la mirada.

— Holmes…— mi corazón se había acelerado, a causa de su cercanía. No entendía por qué, pero aquel hombre en verdad podía dominar mis sentimientos con unas pocas palabras. Siempre había sido así, nunca me había podido resistir a seguirlo a sus locas aventuras. Pero esa vez fue diferente, era una sensación muy extraña, sentía que debía abrazarlo, protegerlo y no soltarlo jamás— Holmes… no diga esas cosas… Yo no lo abandonaría, jamás.

Él levantó la vista, clavando sus profundos ojos en los míos y sin soltarme. Le tomé de la muñeca e hice que nuestras manos bajaran, hasta apoyarse sobre las sábanas, una sobre la otra. Su pulso estaba acelerado, sus pupilas seguían dilatadas.

— Puedo ver claramente que se siente incómodo por esto, Watson…— me susurró. Evidentemente sus extraordinarias facultades no habían sido afectadas por los días sin comer y las drogas—. La pregunta, mi querido Watson, es ¿por qué está incómodo? ¿Acaso yo le incomodo?

No entendía cómo, pero la conversación había tomado un rumbo completamente diferente y eso me estaba afectando. Tragué saliva y desvíe la mirada.

— No, Holmes, ¿por qué…?

Pero no pude terminar la pregunta, porque, como cada uno de sus actos, me tomó completamente por sorpresa, apoyando sus labios sobre los míos, fuertemente. Una extraña sensación me invadió, una que nunca antes había sentido… Por alguna extraña razón, que en ese momento no comprendí, no pude resistirme, ni a sus labios, ni a sus manos, a sus ojos, ni a sus suspiros, ni a sus gemidos…

Ahora lo comprendo, ahora que ya es demasiado tarde, logro comprender que Holmes era mi droga personal, a la cual no podía resistirme y a la cual siempre regresaba. Y ahora, que ya ha pasado un largo tiempo desde aquel fatídico día en la catarata, la abstinencia comienza a volverme loco…

* * *

_Eso es todo... reviw? **_

_Saludos~! :)_


End file.
